I Love You
by TashaTBHx
Summary: Bella and Edward finally have a little alone time, so Edward surprises her with a special treat.


The only thing I own is the two cans of energy drink it took me to write this. Not Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns all that.

Some people have all the luck.

* * *

><p><span>I Love You <span>

"Daddy! Slow down!" Nessie cried.

Edward slowed down immediately to accommodate her, but I knew what the little minx was up to. She'd done it several times now, and Edward fell for it each time.

"Sorry, sweetie," Edward said as he ran at her speed.

And then, without further notice, she was off like a bullet, tearing through the trees as if they weren't there.

"You really need to stop falling for that, honey," I told him.

"I don't, I just love to see that mischievous smile," he said, smiling. "Anyway, Jacob's further up ahead. He'll give her a true race."

It'd been a few months since the 'visit' from the Volturi, and everyone was relaxed and carefree. Nessie was now the size of a 6 year old and Jake had the mental age of one.

Perfect match, really.

That was something Edward and I were coming to terms with. Slowly, but surely. It was kind of twisted, I suppose. I mean, Jake and I used to love each other, and now he loved my daughter. But for now, it was purely platonic.

"I would say let's go back to the house, but we both know Em and Rose are taking advantage of the empty house… and each other," I mumbled softly. "We could go to the cottage?"

"I have a better idea, but you have to close your eyes and trust me," Edward replied. I did as he said, and a moment later he tied a piece of fabric over my eyes. "I don't want you peeking," was his answer when he sensed I was about to protest.

"But you know I hate surprises," I said as I pouted.

"You are so beautiful," he said as he kissed my lips. I tried to continue pouting, but I couldn't help the cheesy grin that spread over my face.

"Fine, I'll play along, but I will get my revenge."

He picked me up, bridal style, and ran through the woods. We got to the Cullen garage, and he practically threw me in a seat. From the feel of it, I could tell it was his _Vanquish_.

"In a hurry are we, Mr Cullen?" I giggled.

"Why, yes, Mrs Cullen. I can't wait for you to see your surprise." I could hear a smile in his voice – well, more of a Cheshire cat style smile – as he pushed the _Vanquish_ to the limit down the driveway.

I hated to admit it, but I was rather excited for this surprise. Edward only got this gleeful when it was something either really romantic, really dirty, or both. I wasn't sure which one I wanted most.

I loved Edward like this. All the stress since the honeymoon really had taken its toll on him, but he's stopped blaming himself now, and had began to loosen up. Today was our first day spent alone, and I had an inkling he planned every single second, including Nessie running off with Jacob.

_I love you so much,_ I thought with my 'Edward guard' down, as I so rightly named it.

"I love you too, beautiful, more than words can describe."

The car slowly came to a stop, and Edward got out and walked to the trunk. He got something out and closed the lid. Not a second later, my door was open and he was leaning down to pick me up again.

Kicking the door shut, he took off running again.

Damn that boy is eager!

After five minutes he stopped, and I was overwhelmed with the scent of a billion wildflowers, daisies, wood, and last night's rain.

"Wait two seconds, and then you can remove the blindfold," Edward said as he set me on my feet.

Literally two seconds later, he removed the blindfold, and if I could cry, I would break down.

We were standing in the middle of 'our' meadow. The grass was tame, and flowers was a plaid blanket in front of us, with a billion cushions scattered over it as well as rose petals. Next to that, with another billion candles on top, was Edward's piano. How on earth he got it there, I would never know!

It was perfect.

He stood there waiting for some kind of reaction, but I was frozen. I couldn't comprehend that this brilliant man loved me enough to surprise me with things like this.

"Do you like it?" he finally asked.

I was speechless, and I could only just manage to shake my head.

"Hate it?" His voice was slightly worried this time.

I shook my head again, and felt him relax.

I finally turned to him, looking deep into his golden eyes, and I could only see the love he harboured for me.

I kissed him with so much passion and love that it took him a few seconds to respond.

His arms wrapped around my waist as our tongues fought for dominance.

"I love it," I said once we finally broke apart. "I love you. Thank you."

"This isn't all of it," he replied. "I didn't even know about the decorations. But, we both know that Alice can't be controlled." We both laughed at that. "I only asked Emmett if he could help get the piano here, and unfortunately the little pixie overheard, and she asked – well, _demanded_ might be a better word – to help. I said yes to make her happy and now, seeing the look on your face, I may need to buy her another Porsche to say thank you.

"This is all for you, Bella. I'm not the only one who's been stressed, and you're still only several months old in this life, but you're handling it all so well, and I'm so enormously proud of you. I planned this as a day to show you how much I truly love you, and for a chance to play you the new song I wrote for you."

He pulled me towards the piano bench, and I stumbled along in a daze. How did I get so lucky?

Once we were seated, his fingers glazed over the keys, playing the sweetest melody I'd ever heard – a lot sweeter than my lullaby. My heart swelled as I closed my eyes and listened to his masterpiece.

The last note hung in the air as I struggled to find the correct way to show my love for him. I had no way of proving it like he did, so I stood, grabbed his hand and took him over to the blanket.

I lay back against one of the cushions, and pulled him down with me.

Our lips met in a satisfying kiss. He pulled back after a second and looked down at me. All I saw was love and hunger.

He pressed his lips against mine, and slowly our clothes came off. We melted together like two raindrops as we made love.

After we just lay there, looking up at the stars, holding each other as close as possible.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Any chance of a review? ;D<p>

Thank you so much to my FUCKAWESOME betas/sisters _xNimC_ and _Pinkaquaclouds_. Without them, it would be English, not American, which is what Twilight should be. SHOW THEM THE LOVE!

Edward's song: http : / youtu . be /zkbdnehABEs


End file.
